


In L’Manberg

by trustedriri



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But if it were after it all exploded, Drabble, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Explosions, I cried while writing this, L’Manberg national anthem, Other, Songfic, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: A nation built and started strong,Had gone through many hardships, but now gone.It’s a very big, and now blown up L’Manberg** Song is on second chapter, first chapter is a scenario to imagine while reading it.
Kudos: 6





	1. Scenario

I imagine the entire L’Manberg (Tommy, Tubbo, Quackity, Fundy, and others) singing this from next to the huge crater as Ghostbur watches from on top of a tower holding his ‘blue’. L’Manberg is still exploding loudly.

Dream, Techno, and Philza are standing on top of the obsidian where the TNT dropped from. Dream looks at his hands proudly, holding Tommy’s discs. He sets them in his ender chest and the three go away with all of Tommy’s discs.

Niki watches sadly but proudly from afar, the L’mantree nearly done burning as they sing.

Ranboo stands sadly next to Niki, quietly singing along as he begins to cry. He runs away after he’s done.

* * *

Ghostbur stops singing after the first verse as he can’t remember any more of it.

The second verse is mostly Tommy and Tubbo, and the rest of L’Manberg minus Philza and Ghostbur sing the third.

* * *

_ Of course you don’t have to interpret it like this, but it’s just the idea I had :) _


	2. My L’Manberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the song. I was watching stream clips in science class, started crying, opened AO3, and clicked new work.
> 
> It’s extended with a second and third verse like in the “Completed Symphony” version, that’s after the line so it’s separated. But this is my version so it’s a bit different :>

_well, once here there was_ a special place,

  
where men could go _and emancipate_ ,

  
 _the brutality,_ and _the tyranny_ of their rulers

  
well this place was real, _we shall now fret_

  
_blame wilbur, tommy, tubbo, and eret_

  
it’s a very big and _now blown up_ l’manberg

  
_**my l’manberg** _

_**my l’manberg** _

_**my l’manberg** _

_**my l’manberg** _

* * *

start with the drug van, _then a war,_

lose in the election, _start anew,_

we will come back soon, and _be stronger than we were before,_

the _chaos hits,_ battle _for our land,_

we win the war, _but our discs are gone._

can’t we just _finally have peace in_

_**my l’manberg?** _

_**my l’manberg?** _

_**my l’manberg?** _

_**my l’manberg?** _

* * *

we rebuilt and we restarted strong,

our leader gone, _how will we go on?_

he’s dead, he’s a ghost, he _doesn’t even remember us._

we continued, we _wouldn’t give up._

but we should’ve _listened the first time_ as:

it’s a very big, large, _crater in the ground now_

_**our l’manberg** _

_**our l’manberg** _

_**our l’manberg** _

_**our l’manberg** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> down with l’manberg boys, it was never meant to be.


End file.
